peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 June 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-26 ;Comments *Peel apologises again for the previous night's "dull show" and also admits he was wrong yesterday about Tubeway Army's chances of reaching number 1 in the BBC singles chart: in the latest Top 40 chart unveiled that afternoon, 'Are Friends Electric' had indeed taken top spot. *John plays a number of requests for people he met in Norwich the week before. The Buzzcocks were requested and Peel obliges. *Introduces the wrong Capital Letters track, playing the b-side rather than the a-side of their latest single. *Peel thanks a listener for sending him a photograph of Marguerite Van Cook: "I carry it with me everywhere." *According to JP, Murder The Disturbed "sound like people who've been compelled to watch Everton just once too often." Sessions *Undertones #3. Repeat of session recorded 7th May 1979 and first broadcast 11 June 1979. Tracklisting *Sugar & Pee Wee: One, Two, Let's Rock (Various LP - Aladdin Magic) United Artists *Undertones: Nine Times Out Of Ten (Peel session) *Specials: Gangsters (7") Two-Tone :JP: "Every time the John Peel Roadshow goes out on the road, it has to play that three or four times a night - and quite rightly so in my view." *Cate Brothers Band: Fire On The Tracks (LP - Fire On The Tracks) Atlantic *Numbers: Leather Jacket (7" - Numbers EP) Blasto *Neil Young: Hey Hey, My My (Into The Black) (LP - Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *Public Image Limited: No Birds Do Sing (b/w 'Death Disco' 7") Virgin *Fabian: King Of Love (7") Chancellor *Vice Creems: Danger Love (7") Zig Zag *Capital Letters: Run, Run, Run (b/w 'UK Skanking' 12") Greensleeves (Wrong Track Moment) *Undertones: The Way Girls Talk (Peel session) *Frantic Elevators: Voice In The Dark (7") TJM *Albert Collins: Somethin' On My Mind / Frog Jumpin' (LP - There's Gotta Be A Change) Tumbleweed *PragVEC: The Follower (b/w 'Expert' 7") Spec *Buzzcocks: Love Battery (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *Artery: Mother Moon (7") Limited Edition *Sham 69: Hersham Boys (7") Polydor *Fans: Cars And Explosions (7") Albion *John Cooper Clarke: Majorca (LP - Ou Est La Maison De Fromage?) Rabid *Gayladds: Peculiar Man (Disco Style) (LP - Understanding) Ballistic *Undertones: Whizz Kids (Peel session) *Cabaret Voltaire: Nag Nag Nag (7") Rough :JP: "Pig, if you're listening, the phone seems to be off the hook again." *Elvis Presley: When My Blue Moon Turns Gold (LP - The '56 Sessions Volume 2) RCA *Dry Rib: Alaska (7" EP - The Dry Season) Clockwork *Protex: Popularity (b/w 'I Can't Cope' 7") Polydor *Crass: Shaved Women (7") Crass *Steel Pulse: Blasphemy (Selah) (LP - Tribute To The Martyrs) Island *Undertones: Top 20 (Peel session) *Trend: Teenage Crush (7") Trendy *Revelons: The Way (You Touch My Hand) (7") Ork *Murder The Disturbed: DNA (7" EP - Genetic Disruption) Small Wonder *Dave Edmunds: Goodbye Mr Good Guy (LP - Repeat When Necessary) Swan Song File ;Name *1979-06-26 John Peel Radio 1.flac ;Length *01:58:06 ;Other *Show contained on T096 and T097 of the 400 Box. *Complete show apart from short gaps where tape flips happen. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?r1dslqh3ejm Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment